Only memories
by mizz-tsubasa
Summary: la reina Chrysalis planea vengarse de las mane 6 utilizando el elemnto con el que la eliminaron contra ellas: el amor...y esto lo llevara a cabo con la ayuda de una gelida alicornio que guarda un gran secreto que sera revelado con el pasar de los sucesos en esta historia...
1. una hermosa mañana

UNA VENGANZA CASI PERFECTA, CAP 1 UNA MAÑANA HERMOSA

**Jejejej, bueno, espero que este segundo fanfic les guste ( no se preocupen el otro no se ha terminado, es que tenia muchas ganas de subir este fic XD…aun así seguiré subiendo de los de Fiolee) :'D!La verdad es que quede súper inspirada con otros fanfic de MLP y bueno espero que disfruten la lectura**

AUTOR POV

Era un magnifico día en ponyville y los pájaros cantaban alegremente mientras los ponis se iban levantando con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, en sweet Apple acress una pony naranja con crin dorada se levantaba al tiempo del canto de los gallos ¿saben de quien hablo cierto? Así es, Applejack, antes de comenzar el trabajo, se dirigió al cuarto de una pequeña potranca, que, dormía plácidamente mientras susurraba entre sueños…

Apple Bloom pov

Estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente soñando con pasteles de manzana mientras comía cada uno de ellos…No me llenaba ni un poco, podía comer los que quisiera sin problema y nadie me interrumpía, de pronto, sin aviso, mire en mi lado en blanco…!no lo estaba!. Había un pequeño brillo y estaba a punto de ver mi… ¿cutie mark?…después de tanto desear e intentar conseguir una por fin la tendría, estaba tan emocionada… el brillo se extinguía mas y mas hasta que la cutie mark era casi visible…pero de pronto, en el cielo apareció la cabeza de mi hermana gritándome que me despertara, en ese momento todo se volvió oscuro y no logre ver lo que había esperado desde hace tiempo abrí los ojos lentamente, fastidiada porque,applejack había interrumpido un gran momento…

-despierta ya dormilona es hora de ir a la escuela-

-oh claro…-dije decepcionada-

-¿Qué pasa dulzura?-dijo un poco preocupada mientras corría las cortinas para dejar entrar la luz de la mañana-

-pues veras…estaba soñando con mi cutie mark pero entonces me despertaste y no pude verla…-

-hay no te preocupes pastelito, se que pronto la conseguirás, además, que hayas soñado con eso significa que esta cerca el tiempo de conseguirla, solo ten…-en ese momento la interrumpí-

-¿paciencia?-

-así es querida-dijo con una dulce sonrisa-

-*suspiro*yo no tengo tanta…cada día que pasa pierdo el entusiasmo de conseguirla; y siento que tendré el costado en blanco para siempre…-dije en tono trágico-

-hay Aplebloom…-en ese momento Salió de mi cuarto y se detuvo en la entrada mientras me decía de espalda-tu sabes que ese proceso es complicado y apurarlo no es una poción…mas bien alístate para ir a la escuela que Big Mac necesita de mi ayuda-después salió-por cierto…tus amigas esperan afuera, apúrate querida-en ese momento se me dibujo una gran sonrisa en el rostro-

AUTOR POV

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca un unicornio morado se levantaba…lista para seguir con sus estudios…

-SPIKE-en ese momento el bebe dragón despertó un poco alarmado*sarcasmo*-

-¡a la orden capitana!-dijo el-

-*pequeña risa* ¿podrías conseguirme unas plumas por favor?-dijo alegre-es que se me acabaron-

-por supuesto Twilight- después salió a toda velocidad, mientras, la pony morada miraba por la ventana con una dulce sonrisa-  
Mientras spike…

-bien, solo tengo que ir a la tienda de plumas y listo-dijo mientras corría y todos los ponies lo saludaban-

- lalalalalaala -cantaba una alegre pony rosada mientras daba sus típicos brinquitos-oh, hola spike!-dijo deteniéndose-¿adonde vas tan a prisa pequeño amigo?-pregunto curiosa-

-*jadeo*voy a*jadeo*comprar unas plumas*jadeo* para Twilight-dijo agotado-

-¿plumas? Creo tener algunas…¡oye, eso rimo!-dijo alegre-

-pero espero que esta vez si sean PLUMAS-dijo el-

-¡claro!-dijo ella-

-¿de esas que son de ave?-dijo con los brazos cruzados-

-¿por supuesto, sino de que serian?-dijo extrañada-oh pobre spike, parece que perdiste la memoria-dijo ella-¡no te preocupes yo te la refresco!-en ese momento saco de la nada una limonada y se la dio-

-yo no perdí la memoria pinkie!-dijo un poco enojado mientras tomaba de la limonada y la lanzaba al infinito y más allá-solamente preguntaba, porque aquella vez que te pregunte por plumas me diste de todo menos lo que te pedía-

-¡ohhhhh bueno, esta vez si son plumas!-dijo saltando-

-entonces llévame a donde tienes plumas-dijo alegre-

-oki doki loki!-dijo dando brincos…pero cuando spike se disponía a seguirla ella se detuvo en seco-oh que tonta soy, si aquí mismo las tengo-dijo sacando 100 plumas que, por lo visto, eran mas de una centena -aquí tienes y que tengas buen día!-dijo dándole ese montón que spike apenas podía sostener-adiosito!-y después se fue brincado a visitar a Fluttershy-

-*suspiro*nunca cambia…-pero de pronto, se cayo de tanto peso de las plumas, sucesivamente provoco que todas cayeran al suelo-ahhhh-se quejo adolorido-

-oh no, no, no, esto es una calamidad-dijo una hermosa unicornio-estas bien Spikecito?-dijo dulcemente-

-si…Creo…-

-no te preocupes querido te ayudare-en ese momento uso la magia de su cuerno para levantar todas las plumas-listo-

-ohh gracias rarity me hiciste un gran favor-luego se ruborizo-

-no hay de que-dijo ella-por cierto… ¿porque tienes tantas plumas?-dijo ella-

-lo que sucede es que, Twilight me pidió que fuera por plumas, porque… ya se le acabaron, pero mientras iba en camino a la tienda me encontré con Pinkie y ella me dio este montón-dijo sin dar un respiro-

-hmmm…tal vez pueda ayudar…te ayudare a llevar estas plumas, pero quiero que me acompañes primero a el Boutique Carrousel, quisiera algunas de esas plumas, justo ahora buscaba algunas para un nuevo diseño y esas son perfectas-

-por supuesto…-luego siguió a Rarity quien aun sostenía las plumas con su magia-

AUTOR POV

En el cielo de ponyville, una Pegaso de pelaje azul claro y crin multicolor dormía en una pequeña nube, de repente, una voz interrumpió su siesta

-hola Rainbow!-dijo una Pegaso amarilla con crin de colores naranja y amarillo, spitfire-

-eh?-después despertó rápidamente-¿¡spitfire!?¡Hola!-dijo emocionada-

-¿podemos hablar un rato?-dijo algo distraída-

AUTOR POV:

Este día era uno de los mas radiantes en ponyville, pero las apariencias engañan, ya que, con paso fuerte; en un rincón demasiado alejado de canterlot, un lugar lúgubre y tenebroso, se encontraba la reina Chrysalis refunfuñando mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-

-pasa y pasa el tiempo y no logro escapar de este AGUJERO EN EL QUE ME PUSIERON ESAS DESQUICIADAS PONIS-Sus súbditos temblaban-y el motivo de esta reunión es para planear mi venganza y acabar con todas las ponis de este asqueroso mundo lleno de... *nauseas*… amor*nauseas*… ¿alguien de ustedes tiene una idea?-

-¡hey hey reina yo tengo una!-dijo saltando-

-habla-dijo-

-¿y si elige a algunos de nosotros para transfórmanos en potros que después enamoren a esas ponis para luego engañarlas y que no se puedan defender de tu grandiosidad y de el sufrimiento causado por traición con alguien que aman?-dijo sin si quiera respirar-

-buena idea…-después cerro sus ojos-pues que así sea… -luego comenzó a reír a la par de sus súbditos,mientras,la cámara se alejaba mas y mas lentamente, pero de pronto sonó una cinta rayada y la cámara se acerco rápidamente-no…no servirá-dijo decepcionada mientras se sentaba-esa poni mágica se dará cuenta y sus amigas le creerán esta vez, ya que la vez de Shining Armor aprendieron a no dudar de ella*suspiro*-después un silencio sepulcral lleno toda la sala pero de pronto una challenging lo rompió-

-su majestad, se la solución-dijo con una sonrisa maligna-

-¿cual?-dijo mirándolo curiosa-

**Continuara…**


	2. el bosque darkfree

Only memories,cap 2 el bosque darkfree

**bien, solo puedo decir que disfruten de la lectura, por cierto el plan aun sigue en suspenso *w***

-su majestad se la solución-dijo con una sonrisa maligna-

-¿cual?-dijo mirándolo curiosa-

_

Mientras tanto en la casa de Fluttershy…

-ahhhh que paz-dijo una dulce poni de crin rosa claro mientras miraba el cielo-

-FLUTTERSHY, FLUTTERSHY-dijo una alegre poni rosada, Fluttershy cayo al suelo del susto que se dio-

-ho-hola pinkie-dijo con su suave voz-no te vi por aquí, me asustaste…-agrego tímida-

-oh lo siento- se dirigió hacia ella para ayudarla a levantarse-¡es que hoy estoy muy, muy, muy emocionada!-dijo con su típica sonrisa-

-¿y porque?-dijo correspondiendo su misma sonrisa-

-pues porque HOY ES UN DIA ESPECIAL-dijo mas alegre-

-¿a si?-dijo curiosa-

-¡si!-dijo dando brinquitos-

-¿y a que se debe este día tan especial?-

-¡hoy regresan Singbeauty y Jokerbouncy, voy ha hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para ellas!-dijo sin dar un solo respiro-

-que magnifico-

-¿no las conoces?-dijo poniéndose algo seria-

-pues creo conocer a una de ellas-

-¿a cual?-

- es la poni mas tierna que e visto jamás, es cuidadosa, humilde, honesta e incluso en la escuela de vuelo al igual que Rainbow, también me protegía no la volví a ver desde que se graduó en la escuela de vuelo-sus ojos brillaban-que bien que la vuelva a ver…su nombre, si no mal recuerdo, es Singbeauty-

-oye me pasa lo mismo, joker era una de mis mejores amigas hasta que se fue de ponyville a nuevos rumbos-dijo sonriendo dulcemente-

-pues entonces vamos a invitar a las demas-

-siii-luego fueron hacia al lugar donde vivía Applejack…-

AUTOR POV:

Mientras tanto en sweet Apple acres, las dos amigas de Applebloom se encontraban impacientes, ya que se les hacia tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero de la nada apareció ella un tanto agitada-

-lo siento chicas, perdí la noción del tiempo y me retrase-

-Bueno, no te preocupes, estamos a tiempo para llegar si nos apuramos-tranquilizaba sweetie belle a su amiga-

-¿entonces que esperamos?-pregunto Scotaloo-despues se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la escuela, pero entonces se encontraron con Fluttershy y pinkie pie-

-hola pequeñas, han visto a Applejack?-decía dulcemente la Pegaso de crin rosa-

-Si, esta ayudando a Big Mac a cosechar manzanas-respondió alegre la hermana de la vaquera-

-¡hay muchas gracias!-exclamo sin dejar de saltar la poni rosada-

-de nada-respondieron al unísono, después siguieron con su camino-

-¡que esperas Fluther, vamos, rápido!-apuraba a su amiga-

-si, sí tranquila- luego se dirigieron a la casa de Applejack-

Mientras Spike y Rarity…

Ya se encontraban en el boutique Carrousel, spike estaba algo nervioso y a la vez distraído.

-bueno ya llegamos-

-a si, claro…-parecía que no estuviera en ese planeta ya que solamente observaba lo hermosa que era Rarity-

-¡quiero que observes una de mis mas magnificas obras de arte!-

-por supuesto-

-solo sígueme-entro en una de las salas donde había una gran cortina purpura con lentejuelas-admira…-entonces jalo de una de sus cuerdas y la subió divisando su nuevo vestido-¡la revolución de la moda poni!-en realidad este vestido era muy hermoso, era largo, de manga corta rojo, hecho de la seda mas fina en ponyville, brillos y encaje de flores, botas de tacón bajo con peluche marrón y un gran sombrero negro, todavía no estaba terminado-¿y que te parece?, Tarde toda una semana en diseñarlo, en realidad no tenia idea de que me quedara de esta manera pero me encanto su sencillez-

-si, esta muy bonito, pero… ¿para que necesitabas las plumas?-

-para accesorizar el sombrero por supuesto, veras, antes de encontrarme contigo me di cuenta de que le faltaba algo y cuando te vi debajo de ese montón de plumas supe de inmediato que era ese algo, así que me preguntaba si podías regalarme algunas de esas plumas-

-¡claro! Después de todo tengo de sobra, no necesito tantas…puedes coger las que tu quieras-

-¡hay gracias!...no te preocupes, no cogeré muchas-luego le dio un beso en la mejilla al pequeño drago, y lo miro con el encanto que siempre lo hacia suspirar-

-*¡este día va hacer grandioso!*-pensaba alegremente-

_

-¿y de que necesitas hablarme?-pregunto la Pegaso celeste-

-pues veras…gane un concurso para ver la película de "Daring do y la isla de la muerte"…en realidad me regalaron tres boletos, llevaré a Soarin, pero me falta uno…-luego la miro como si supiera la respuesta-me pregunto quien querría ir…-luego la miro de reojo-

-*aguantando la emoción*pues yo conozco a alguien que…le encantan esas películas-

-¿de verdad?-dijo dramáticamente-¿quien será?-

-pues…una Pegaso con crin de arcoíris tal vez…-estaba nerviosa, después de todo era su fan número 1-

-Si, tienes razón… ¿pero donde podre encontrarla?-en realidad ya sabia de quien se trataba pero le gustaba hacerse la que no captaba el mensaje-

-¡no busque mas Rainbow Dash ira con ustedes!-exclamo emocionada-

-hmmm, podría ser…-luego se puso un casco en la barbilla-

-oh vamos…-luego hizo cara de angelita-

-bueno…-luego sonrió-nos vemos mañana a las 7:00pm, no faltes-entonces le dio un boleto dorado y se fue a toda velocidad-NOS VEMOS-

-¡ADIOS!-cuando se alejo por completo, Rainbow dio un salto voló y giro a toda velocidad, la alegría no le podía-YUHUUU-no podía contener su regocijo,al saber que iría con ellos a ver una de las películas mas geniales para su gusto-

-hola Applejack-saludo la Pegaso-

-¡hola compañeras! ¿Que tal?-

-muy, muy bien, ¡oye! queríamos preguntarte si querrías venir a la fiesta de bienvenida de dos nuevas ponis-dijo sin dar ni un respiro mientras sus ojos brillaban exageradamente-  
-¿a si? ¿Y de casualidad saben que ponis son?-pregunto la vaquera-

-pues veras…son amigas del pasado y nos alegra mucho que vuelvan a ponyville-

-¿enserio? me parece una buena noticia-

-Asi es, es más que buena, es superfantastica pero espera, no,no,no, es mas fantástico que el triple fantástico no espera es…es…-

-ya, ya, esta bien…-decía tratando de tranquilizarla -queríamos que fueras con nosotras a verlas esta tarde…-

-¡por supuesto chicas, No hay ningún problema! ¡Entonces haya nos vemos!-

-¡bien!-luego se fue con su tímida amiga hacia la casa de Rarity-

Mientras tanto, una oscura challenging andaba con uno de sus súbditos por un bosque mas tenebroso que el bosque Evefree, su nombre era el bosque Darkfree, su cualidad era que los de buen corazón que entraran allí nunca volvían a salir con vida, mientras que lo único que podía entrar y salir era la maldad pura, en caso de la reina Chrysalis no era una excepción.

-¿estas seguro de que esto podrá funcionar?- preguntaba la reina-

-por supuesto mi señora, es a prueba de fallas…ningún ser existente que haya caído en esto, a sobrevivido para contar lo que hizo o simplemente pierden la memoria-

-interesante… y dime… ¿es de fiar?-

-claro he visto muchas de sus magnificas obras de maldad y en ninguna ha fallado-

-¿tendré que pagar por esto verdad?-pregunto agobiada-

-Asi es-afirmo consolador-pero no se preocupe…El resultado vale la pena por mucho-

-te creeré, pero si falla entonces te veré chillando como gorrión en los calabozos-

-s-s-si señora*traga saliva*-

Momentos después llegaron a un escalofriante castillo al igual que sus guardias y habitantes.

-identifíquese-dijo un Pegaso oscuro como los de ninghtermoon, pero más escalofriante-  
-Chrysalis…-ellos la miraron burlones-

-¿la que perdió contra el poder del amor?-trataban de aguantar sus carcajadas, pero no pudieron hacerlo-¡pase pase!-sus pasos eran fuertes, pero eso no asusto a los guardias ya que no podían escucharlos con sus fuertes y cínicas carcajadas-

-esto es el colmo…-dijo a lo bajo-¿como es que sabían eso?-

-es que…olvide decirle que ellos lo saben todo *risa nerviosa*-

-*bufo*acabemos con esto rápido ¿quieres?-

-si mi señora, sígame-así fue, llegaron a uno de los millones cuartos del castillo, su súbdito toco la puerta que decía "Bloodmoon" luego se escucho una voz desde adentro-

-pase reina Chrysalis y su…súbdito-la reina quedo con la boca abierta mientras el challenging abría la puerta, el no estaba tan sorprendido, ya que sabia que era obvio que ya la conociera, después de todo, en su familia saben absolutamente todo, nunca se les escapa ni el mas mínimo ápice en un suceso-

-y supongo que necesitan mis servicios… ¿cierto?-dijo con mirada calculadora, esta era tan aterradora que logro asustar a la reina-

-A-así es… ¿es usted la que puede ayudarme?-

-aja… solo déjeme explicarle todo el proceso-su voz era realmente penetrante al igual que sus ojos y su gélida sonrisa-

Continuara…


End file.
